Talk:Adam Clark
Weight class With Vector of Armageddon, it was in the featherweight heat that fought in the main competition. Which do we classify it as? Series 1 was pretty sketchy on weight categories, remember that Wedgehog was technically a middleweight. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:26, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :I say we class it has a featherweight but we add a note saying that it competed in the main competition as they all did in Series 1. Christophee (talk) 12:13, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::That makes sense, if its weight is in the Featherweight category its a featherweight robot, despite being in the main competition. Llamaman201 (talk) 12:15, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Antweights I have jsut found out Adam Clark was the judge for the antweights in Extreme 2. Should we note this anywhere? 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:44, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Another very interesting piece of information, you seem to be good at finding them. Please feel free to add it in. Christophee (talk) 03:03, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'll put it on his page. Should it be mentioned on the judges page or the Extreme 2 page? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 09:10, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not sure. I probably wouldn't bother personally. Christophee (talk) 01:22, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Location I believe he's from Romford in essex. There's one other part I can't make out, I don't know if Romford is specific enough. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:48, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :It says on Wikipedia that Romford is now part of Greater London, but it was a historical town in Essex. Hmm. Llamaman201 (talk) 11:30, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::That happens a lot when robots are announced. Their town is announced as being part of a county that it hasn't been part of for 30 years or more. We should be accurate in these cases and go with the county it was officially in during the show. Christophee (talk) 19:34, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Template For some reason, most of the information is not appearing. My new template is not co-operating. Anyone? TG (t ' 08:13, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Just so everyone knows, this has now been fixed. Christophee (talk) 12:17, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Twister Is there a reason why Twister doesn't have its own page? Do we not know enough about it yet? Christophee (talk) 14:14, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :Well, after a VERY long search, we have finally found out what happened to Twister, plus a picture of it, thanks to Adam Clark on Facebook. Albiet in the incomplete state it is now, but a picture nonetheless. I am planning to write an article, but there's one little thing I need to decide first - due to there being another UK robot called Twister, what should the name of the new article be; "Twister (Series 4)", "Twister (Adam Clark)" or "Twister (Failed to Qualify)"? Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 11:24, March 21, 2017 (UTC) ::I should imagine "Twister (Series 4)" will be fine, as that name is consistent with our convention for distinguishing two or more robots that share the same name; e.g. "Typhoon (Series 3)" (the Typhoon that tried to enter Series 3) and Typhoon (Team Typhoon's three-time middleweight champion). I'll wait and see what Toast says on the matter, but perhaps the existing "Twister (UK)" article should be renamed "Twister (Series 5)" for consistency's sake. ::BTW, going by Adam Clark's description and photos of his Twister, it sounds like it would've been brutal had it qualified successfully. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans]][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 11:53, March 21, 2017 (UTC) The only problem with Typhoon is that it actually qualified for Series 3, while Twister did not. Still, failed to qualify would be an awful title, and while Adam Clark could work, I suppose we'll use Series 4 for consistency. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 13:05, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Employment You *DO* all know he was employed by Mentorn right? He Worked for Robot Wars. It's surprising it's not mentioned here. Ktetch (talk) 15:43, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :I knew, I just assumed it was already on the article. Datovidny (talk) 19:36, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Skinner A while back, I read on Reddit (which did have a link that I'll look for) about Adam Clark wanting to enter a new machine called "The Skinner" I don't know if he follow through or it F2Q.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 12:43, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :According to this FRA forum thread, Clark did build a prototype for The Skinner, which he intended to feature autonomous technology and a 50lbs+ drum powered by a Briggs and Stratton engine. Clark also mentioned the possibility of minibots with the ability to autonomously seek and attack opponents. No word on The Skinner being entered or not selected for Series 9, though. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 13:09, March 21, 2017 (UTC)